


Help Me find this fic please?

by Killmesoftlyplease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Help, M/M, please help me find this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmesoftlyplease/pseuds/Killmesoftlyplease
Summary: Hi guys, I’ve been looking for this fic forever with no luck! So I decided to do whatever else does and post to ask for help! Basically Louis is a fashion designer and Harry is a professional football player and he loves Louis clothes and that’s how they meet. Then they get married and have kid (idk if it’s mpreg with Louis or they’re adopted, I think mpreg?) and they’re watching Harry play one day and Harry gets really injured and the kids and Louis see and Harry isn’t allowed to play professionally anymore.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Help Me find this fic please?

Thank you!


End file.
